This invention pertains to a hermetic-sealed file-indexed dispensing envelope for medications or drugs to be filled in a pharmacy, and for transfer to an area with patients, where the envelope is used in the dispensing of the drugs to patients. The envelope also acts as an aid in the process of computer-charting of drug administration records and replaces the time-consuming manual charting. The use of the envelope results in reduction of medication errors, both in the pharmacy where the envelopes are filled and on the nursing floor where the drugs are administered to patients.
Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,071 (Kerfoot) describes a drug container with an open-top pocket. This open-top pocketed drug container does not satisfy a need for a completely closed pocket which can store bare pills and capsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,899 (McKee) describes an envelope with a medication pocket which is side-opening when printed data is oriented for human readability; this makes the envelope difficult to fill with drugs while reading instructions from the printed matter. McKee does not meet a need for a gravity-fill top-opening transparent medication pocket combined with printed information oriented for human readability. McKee uses a pressure-sensitive adhesive for closing a medication pocket; however, no means are provided for opening the medication pocket. The patentee specifies a zip-lock type opening but provides no means of opening the zip-lock; therefore, this device does not include a semi-permanent closure for his transparent medication pocket with a means for reopening.
Haraguchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,362 shows a drug dispensing apparatus arranged to form divided separate packets with computer-output printed matter on the front side. The patentee does not provide a transparent pocket on his front side.
Zip-lock utility bags, as sold in food stores, have a top opening semi-permanent closure; however, they require a loose flap above the semi-permanent closure in order to open the bag. This loose flap precludes a capability of passing the bag upward through a computer-output printer.